


It'll Be Alright

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Light Angst, Friendship, Goalies, Heritage Classic, Kraft Dinner, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of the Heritage Classic, Luongo takes it on himself up to cheer up his teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

The mood in the locker room after the game was a somber one, the guys keeping to themselves as they changed to go home. Eddie knew none of them blamed him, like Bieksa had told him they’d all played like shit after the first ten minutes, but he couldn’t let go of the feeling that he should have been able to stop those four goals. He stayed in the shower longer than usual, not wanting to talk to anyone and giving everyone time to leave.

“You’re not trying to drown yourself in there are you Stork?” Lu’s voice carried over the sound of the running water.

Eddie turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, stepping out of the stall. “What are you still doing here?” he asked grabbing his clothes from his bench.

“It’s not your fault we lost,” Lu said slinging his arm over Eddie’s shoulders.

“I bet we wouldn’t have lost if you’d been in goal.”

“Maybe.” Luongo shrugged. “Or maybe we’d have done worse and people would have been saying that Tortorella should have put you in goal.”

Eddie couldn’t help smiling at that. “That would never happen.”

Luongo laughed. “Get dressed and we’ll find something to eat.”

“I don’t really feel like going out.”

“Then we’ll stay in. Hurry up, I’m starving.”

Luongo walked out of the locker room and Eddie dressed quickly, hurrying after him. They drove back to Luongo’s apartment, Lack sitting low in the seat while Lu hummed tunelessly along to the radio.

“Have a seat,” Luongo said leading the way into his kitchen and gesturing magnanimously at the kitchen table, “While I prepare a repast fit for kings.”

The grin snuck back onto Eddie’s face when Luongo pulled a couple of boxes of Kraft Dinner out of a cupboard. “Kings eat KD?”

“If they have any taste they do.” Luongo ripped the boxes open and dumped them into a pot, making such a show of adding milk and butter that Eddie couldn’t help laughing. Luongo dropped into the chair next to Eddie, grinning. “Do you want ice cream before or after dinner?”

“It will only take ten minutes for the macaroni to cook.”

“You’re right. Before is better.” Luongo jumped back up and grabbed a carton from the freezer.

“Lu,” Eddie said as Luongo passed him a spoon and dug into the ice cream with his own. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to play.”

“There will be other games; that one wasn’t really outdoors anyway.” Luongo grinned and took another spoonful of ice cream.

“Oh, well that’s all right then.” Eddie shook his head in amusement.

“You have the potential to be a great goalie Eddie,” Luongo said suddenly serious. “Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“You sound like you’re saying goodbye,” Eddie said hesitantly.

Luongo shrugged. “Not tonight. Food’s ready, want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. I think there’s a Muppet movie on tonight.”

Luongo laughed. “Good choice.”


End file.
